An aircraft engine, for example a gas turbine engine, is engaged in regular operation to an air turbine starter. The internal components of both the gas turbine engine and the air turbine starter spin together and can each include gearboxes allowing for step down or step up ratios between consecutive parts. To prevent back drive, an overrunning clutch is placed between the air turbine starter output shaft and the air turbine starter gearbox section. Back drive events can occur with an overrunning clutch failure in the engaged position, when the engine drives the output shaft of the air turbine starter resulting in over spinning a turbine rotor in the air turbine starter. In a back drive event, it can be desirable to decouple the air turbine starter from the gas turbine engine.